forgeofempiresfandomcom-20200223-history
2014 Winter Event
Introduction The was an event that ran from December 1, 2014 to January 4, 2015. The player will need (stars) to open presents. One way to earn them is by doing quests for Frosty. The player will also get 10 stars for pressing the "Start" button, and the player can also find stars hidden in some presents. To access the presents window, click the Winter Event Button at the left side of the screen (pictured to the left). Every day there will be a new set of rewards hidden in the presents. The player uses stars to open them to claim what is hidden inside. The player can open as many presents as it can afford and win everything over and over again. There are also special awards hidden among the presents. "Show 2" reveals two random presents on the board and gives the player 3 stars, "Double Payout" doubles the reward in the next present to be opened, and "Shuffle All" resets all the presents. When "Shuffle All" appears, the player needs to press "Start" again and in addition claim 10 new stars. Daily Quests Every day throughout the event Frosty presents a new quest to be solved. Every solved quest grants the player with an amount of stars. The quests don't need to be solved the same day but they have to be solved in the order they are presented. # "Make people enthusiastic" and "Build a decoration from your age or 5 from the previous age" Reward: 12 stars # "Motivate or polish 12 buildings" Reward: 12 stars # "Finish a 1-hour production 3 times" Reward: 12 stars # "Build a cultural building from your age or 2 from the previous age" Reward: 12 stars # "Sell 5 buildings from your age or 5 buildings from the previous age" Reward: 12 stars # "Acquire a sector without fighting" Reward: 18 stars and Portrait of Charles # "Gather 7 goods" Reward: 12 stars # "Spend 8 Forge Points" Reward: 12 stars # "Finish 9 productions in production buildings from the previous age or 6 productions in production buildings from your age" Reward: 12 stars # "Infiltrate 2 sectors" Reward: 12 stars # "Research a technology" Reward: 12 stars # "Build 3 buildings from your current age" Reward: 12 stars # "Build 2 residential buildings from your age or 3 from the previous age" Reward: 12 stars # "Motivate or polish 14 buildings" Reward: 12 stars # "Finish a 15-minute production 8 times" Reward: 12 stars # "Acquire 3 sectors" Reward: 12 stars # "Contribute 17 Forge Points to Great Buildings or research a technology" Reward: 12 stars # "Gain population and happiness" and "Gather some coins, supplies and goods"1 Reward: 12 stars # "Pay 1,900 coins" and "Pay 1,900 supplies" Reward: 14 stars # "Recruit 4 units from your age or 5 from the previous age" Reward: 14 stars # "Motivate or polish 21 buildings" Reward: 14 stars # "Finish 22 productions in production buildings" Reward: 14 stars # "Scout a province" Reward: 16 stars # "Delete 2 units from your age or 4 from any age" Reward: 24 stars # "Build a building of every type" Reward: 18 stars and Portrait of Astrid # "Buy 2 Forge Points" Reward: 18 stars # "Gather 4 of each of the following goods: Lumber, Dye, Wine, Marble, and Stone" Reward: 14 stars # "Spend 18 Forge Points" Reward: 14 stars # "Motivate or polish 20 buildings" and "Finish 9 productions in production buildings from the previous age or 9 in production buildings from your age" Reward: 14 stars # "Have 10 units or research a technology" Reward: 14 stars # "Make people enthusiastic" and "Build a cultural building from your age or 2 decorations from your age" Reward: 14 stars # "In a production building, finish a 24-hour production" Reward: 20 stars # "Gain control over a province" Reward: 20 stars and Portrait of Frosty2 # "Get and build a Confectionary" and "Sell your Confectionary"3 or "Sell your Confectionary"3 or "Sell your Large Confectionary"3 Reward: A Large Confectionary if a Confectionary is sold, or a Huge Confectionary if a Large Confectionary is sold. Notes: 1 20 population, 20 happiness, 200 coins, 200 supplies, and 5 goods. 2 Only stars were awarded if player already owned the Frosty portrait. 3 Only one of these quests was presented depending on which building the player possessed at the time and the one quest the player got could only be completed once. Daily Special Prizes This is a list of available prizes during the event. They can either be won in presents the same day or, in those cases they are special buildings, be bought the following day for 2,000 diamonds. Notes: 4 Amount was depending of the player's researched age. New Buildings Other Events Category:Events